6 months
by Hikari Jeager
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot romantico KiriAsu :)


_**¡Hola! Esta vez les traigo un pequeño one-shot kiriasu espero les guste :3**_

6 months

— ¿kirito-kun? — aviso de su llegada suavemente mientras descendía hacia donde se encontraba el nombrado espadachín recostado sobre el verde césped.

—buenos días asuna— saludo observando fijamente a la hermosa chica guardar sus alas al tocar el prado donde yacía él recostado.

—buenos días— sonrió haciendo un suave ademan con su cabeza provocando que uno de sus cabellos ahora azulados se posicionara delicadamente sobre su mejilla — ¿etto, donde esta yui-chan? —pregunto al notar que su pequeña pixie no se encontraba en el hombro del pelinegro como acostumbraba hacer.

—ella, leifa, liz, sinon y silica fueron a la ciudad del inicio— respondió mientras daba un gran bostezo para después apoyar sus manos en el césped y sentarse alado de la chica.

—ya veo, ¿Qué iban a hacer? —pregunto nuevamente acercándose al espadachín para recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro así como acostumbraba hacer en esos momentos que podían disfrutar de un poco de privacidad.

—creo que iban a dar un paseo, solo me dijeron que irían allá — respondió acomodando su brazo izquierdo en el hombro de la peliazul para después tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello comenzando a jugar tiernamente con él.

La chica solo se dispuso a cerrar lentamente sus ojos y disfrutar de aquel momento acompañado del tierno gesto de su acompañante, pues eran pocos los momentos en que el pelinegro se dejaba llevar por el romeo que llevaba dentro de él, se sentía feliz de saberse la única que conocía el lado romántico del espadachín.

—neh kirito-kun, recuerdas que la anterior vez que estuvimos aquí me estaba preparando para enfrentarme contra "el temible zekken" — dijo al abrir suavemente sus ojos para observar el pequeño lago que yacía frente a ellos sin poder evitar que su azulada vista brillara al intentar contener el sentimiento que sentía al recordar.

—sí, lo recuerdo— respondió abrazando con más fuerza a la chica pues sabía que el tema le causaba tristeza — estabas muy nerviosa — se permitió decir en señal de burla con esperanza de levantar el ánimo de su novia cosa que tuvo resultado satisfactorio al sentir el codo de ella golpear suave su costilla izquierda separando por unos centímetros su agarre.

— ¡claro que lo estaba! ¡Estamos hablando de la mejor espadachina que pudo haber existido! — agrego algo ofendida para después levantarse de su cómoda posición y quedar de pie dándole la espalda al chico quien reía al ver la reacción de ella.

—lo sé— afirmo siguiendo a la ofendida undine para quedar detrás de ella — sin embargo te las arreglaste para demostrar que eres mejor espadachina que yo aquel día — susurro suavemente en su oído a la vez que tomaba con sus manos las caberas frontales de la chica quien se sonrojaba ante tal acto.

—p-pero no gane— recordó nerviosa ante el agarre del pelinegro quien ahora posaba su mentón en el hombro de ella y estrechaba su brazos alrededor de su cintura atrapándola en un cálido abrazo.

—así es no ganaste, pero demostraste una fuerza sin igual— aseguro su agarre juntando más su abrazo sintiendo el aroma de la chica, sabía que en el mundo virtual un aroma era difícil de recrear pero su cerebro inconscientemente lo enlazaba a la suave fragancia de ella al punto que podía jurar que lo sentía vívidamente.

—d-demo— reprocho sintiendo sus mejillas arder al tener tan cerca al espadachín quien disfrutaba oírla nerviosa.

—no digas nada— bufo pues conocía la timidez de la chica para después mover sus brazos sobre su bien delineada cintura haciéndola dar vuelta y quedando ambos frente a frente — sé que eres tan fuerte y tan débil ante mí— agrego de forma coqueta arqueando una sonrisa ladeada.

La azulina no pudo decir palabra alguna pues hasta ella sabía que eso era cierto, amaba esa actitud de él, amaba que la hiciera sentir tan fuerte y tan débil, amaba que la hiciera sonrojarse al borde de tomar el color de un tomate, amaba cuando él tomaba el control y la hacía sentir tan suya.

—neh asuna… te das cuenta que desde entre a GGO no me has besado— afirmo llevando su mirada lejos del rostro de la chica en señal de vergüenza al decir esto.

— ¿d-de verdad?—pregunto en voz baja asombrada pues no estaba consiente de aquel hecho.

—s-sí, y después te fuiste con tu familia a kyoto—prosiguió parpadeando rápidamente mientras su rostro comenzaba a tomar un color rosado.

— ¿h-huum? — siguió respondiendo ella mientras bajaba su rostro intentando ocultar un color parecido al del chico.

—s-sí, y después comenzó lo de zekken y te fuiste con yuuki— prosiguió diciendo pero esta vez bajando el tono de voz tomando un color más vivido.

—S-si— dijo ella mientras comenzaba a subir sus delicados brazos para dejarlos caer en los hombros del pelinegro.

—y p-pues—intento decir algo pero lo nervios comenzaban a traicionar al pelinegro a pesar de que minutos atrás había estado tan decidido de sí mismo.

—ki-kirito—pronuncio ella haciendo un movimiento con sus brazos, que ahora estaban alrededor del cuello del espadachín, para volver la cara del chico quedando sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia —b-baka…— termino para después unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

El beso duró unos pocos segundos y al separarse ambos sonrieron enamorados viéndose a los ojos para después volver a unirse en otro beso siendo este un poco más largo pero al igual que el anterior fue tierno sin necesidad de profundizarlo más. Nuevamente repitieron la acción anterior de separarse, sonreír, verse a los ojos y volver a tocar sus labios virtuales en otro tierno beso.

—asuna—la llamo al finalizar la danza que bailaban con sus labios — quiero que mañana en la azotea del colegio me beses de igual manera— pidió suavemente recostando su frente en la de ella — quiero sentir tus labios en el mundo real, no solo en el virtual— termino tomando más confianza en el agarre que sostenía en la cintura de su novia.

—s-si—acepto sintiendo como su rostro pasaba de un tono rosado ligero a un tono rosado más vivido ante la petición del espadachín quien la miraba fijamente con esos ojos color noche con los que ella tanto soñaba.

—te amo asuna—susurro cerrando sus profundos ojos para después sentir como la nombrada chica lo tomaba con más fuerza refugiándose en el cuello de él y escuchando un tímido 'yo también' por parte de ella, justo después de esto escucho el tono distintivo de una notificación en el menú de su avatar, al abrir el mensaje sonrió al leer lo que decía "papa, vamos para allá, espero que tú y mama hayan tenido un romántico momento como lo habías planeado, los quiero, yui" — yui y las demás ya vienen en camino — aviso a su novia haciendo que su abrazo se disipara.

—que bien, vayamos a esperarlas a la casa— propuso ingenuamente con una sonrisa amplia pues no se percataba del plan que el chico había hecho.

—sí, vayamos—acepto para después desplegar ambos sus alas y volar hacia su añorado hogar.

Volaban uno al lado del otro, la chica tenía la vista fija hacia el camino mientras el pelinegro mantenía su mirada en la hermosa cabellera azul de su novia que flotaba suavemente con el viento y pensaba "6 meses deje pasar desde el último beso que nos dimos, esta vez no dejare que pase tanto tiempo, diario te robare un beso asuna, te amo" sonrió ante su nueva meta para volver su vista hacia el frente divisando a su pequeña hija quien sonreía alegremente parada en su forma humana alado del resto del grupo esperándolos frente al porche de su morada pues la pequeña niña era la única que sabía del plan del espadachín, este le dedico una amplia sonrisa en señal de que había tenido éxito para después llegar con ellos y entrar a la cabaña sin olvidar aquella dulce meta que se había planteado.

_**REVIEWS POR FAVOR :D**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño oneshot lo hice con mucho entusiasmo : )**_

_**Concuerdo con **__**L' Fleur Noir y me uno a ti en que debemos llenar el fandom de kiriasu ! :D apoyo tu causa :D jeje espero que lo leas : )**_

_**Me despido sin más y prometo que seguiré haciendo pequeños oneshot como este dependiendo si les gustan o no : ) **_

_**Los reviews me ayudan a saber si quieren que siga haciendo más como este : )**_

_**Chao ! :D **_


End file.
